residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de D.I.J.
Journal de D.I.J. est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le casino bar (résidence privée, 1er). Donné par la machine à sous dans le mode combat. Transcription Français= 27 décembre Une femme en rouge est arrivée chez moi sur Rockfort Island. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu faire pour mériter ça ? J'ai passé tant d'années ici et j'ai vu tant de personnes se faire jeter en prison... Et si peu en sont ressorties vivantes... Soudain, d'étranges soldats ont surgi de nulle part. Je pense que le maître de l'île a été attaqué par une organisation adverse. Inquiet pour la femme en rouge, j'ai couru jusqu'à sa cellule mais elle n'était plus là. Je me demande si elle avait un rapport avec l'attaque qui s'est produite sur l'île... Lorsque j'ai atteint le centre d'entraînement militaire, le maître de Rockfort Island poursuivait la femme en rouge. J'ai failli être écrasé par une porte automatique. Heureusement ma grande agilité m'a permis de m'en sortir. Dieu merci, j'ai encore de bons réflexes... Quand j'ai entendu le message d'autodestruction et vu le signal d'urgence, j'ai compris que je devais quitter cette île. Etait-ce ELLE qui avait fait ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je devais foncer au hangar pour m'enfuir à bord d'un avion de transport... Alors que je m'approchais de l'avion, un monstre énorme est apparu devant la femme en rouge. Il a pulvérisé la barrière comme si elle était en carton ! Je me suis demande ce qu'allait faire la femme en rouge, mais j'ai préféré me dépêcher de rejoindre le hangar... Au milieu des flammes et des explosions, l'avion de transport a fini par décoller. Je pensais que tout était fini. Mais énorme monstre était monté à bord. Grâce à mon aide, la femme en rouge a réussi à nous débarrasser du monstre. Une chose est sûre : il vaut mieux ne pas mettre cette femme en colère... Je ne peux pas le croire ! Notre avion s'est posé sur une base au milieu de l'Antarctique. De plus, les équipes qui sont parties avant nous en avion ont répandu le virus-T ici ! Cette base est devenue comme l'île ! Des zombies et des monstres se jettent sur tout ce qui bouge... Je ne survivrai pas longtemps dans un enfer pareil ! Je dois trouver un moyen de m'enfuir au plus vite ! Tant pis pour la femme en rouge, je dois trouver un moyen de partir... J'ai senti quelque chose approcher dans le noir. Ils étaient à côté de moi ! La porte était fermée et je me suis mis à taper dessus comme un fou. La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai foncé. J'ai ensuite réalisé que je n'avais rien à craindre et je me suis retourné. La femme en rouge me regardait avec un air étonné... J'ai fini par trouver le blondinet aux lunettes de soleil. Il tentait de s'échapper en sous-marin. J'ai compris que c'était mon seul espoir de partir de cet endroit terrifiant. Je me suis donc faufilé dans le sous-marin avant que la trappe ne se referme. Voilà toute l'histoire de mon évasion de l'antre des cauchemars... D.I.J. |-| Anglais= During a heavy squall, a girl in a red outfit was brought to this island of Rockfort, my home. What could she have possibly done? I've been living here quite some time now, but many who are brought to this island seldom leave alive. Through the sounds of guns and fire, soldiers appeared. There was something going on. I went to the prison, but the girl in red was nowhere in sight. I hurried to the military training facility. The "man" of Rockfort was attacking her relentlessly. How stupid of me. I got too close and almost got myself smashed by the shutters. But, thanks to my natural agility, I was able to get out of the situation and get outside. Anyone other than me would not have been so lucky. Again, I was able to find the girl in red. There she was; in front of the residence. Then from behind her appeared a man with blonde hair. As he called to her, he approached her in a friendly manner and started saying something to her... and it happened abruptly. The man in blonde hair started to hurt the girl in red. "I have to save her." I thought to myself. But the man with the blonde hair went away. Who was that blonde haired man? What did he want from the girl in the red? The self-destruct announcement and the emergency siren warned the end of Rockfort Island. I hurried to the hangar of the transport. The transport we were on took off as everything exploded into flames. With my neck risking effort, the girl in red slammed the monster out into the open sky. Sure enough, she was a Valkyrie, a goddess of destruction. I couldn't believe it. The transport landed in a base on the icy Antarctica. And on top of it all, the transport that landed before us spilled tons of the T-Virus and everything alive had already turned into zombies. If I stayed, there was no way I could stay alive. I had to find a way to get out of there, quickly. I parted with the girl in red. I started searching the base to see if there was anything I could use. As I was resting in the dark, someone was coming. Whatever it was, it was right there. The door suddenly closed and there was no escape. I kept slamming the doors. Then the door opened. I exploded out of there. But I was no chicken. I stopped to turn around and there she was, the girl in the red, standing there looking at me. Where was this place? I was stuck in a room with an elevator and old cannon. Where was I supposed to go? I was stranded. I felt endless despair. Then that blonde haired man with the sunglasses appeared. He had the girl in an arm lock. Then a man in a black vest came running after them. The man with the blond hair disappeared into the prison cell with the girl. The man in the black vest followed them. I also hurried to chase after them. It was a grueling fight, head to head. Was the man who knew that girl a monster? The fight looked like it could last forever. Then suddenly there was an explosion, which interfered the fight. That was the last chance. I had to get out of there. I snuck through the hatch of the sub as it was about to close. Finally, I was released from a world of death and I was able to come back to a world where desire and power ruled. DIJ |-| Japonais= １２月２７日 たたきつけるようなスコールの中 俺が暮らすロックフォート島に赤い服の女が連れられてきた。 一体、彼女はどんな事をしたというのであろうか。 長い間ここに暮らしているが この刑務所に連れられた者は多く生きたまま出て行く者はいない。 銃声と火炎の中、見なれぬ兵士達が現れた。 なにかが起きている。 刑務所に行くが、赤い服の女はいない。 俺は、軍事訓練所に急いだ。 いた。ロックフォートの主が、執ように追いかけている。 うかつにも近づき過ぎていた俺は、シャッターでつぶされるところだった。 しかし、持ち前のすばやさで危機を逃れ、外へ出る事が出来た。俺以外の奴ならこうは行くまい。 その後も俺は、赤い服の女を探した。 いた。 公邸の前、赤い服の女だ。 その時、赤い服の女の背後から金髪の男が、呼び止めると同時に親しげに近寄り、話し始めた。 それは突然だった。 金髪の男は赤い服の女に襲いかかった。 助けなければ。 俺は思った。 しかし、金髪の男は、消え去っていた。 あの金髪の男は何者だ。 赤い服の女とは、どんな関係なのか？ 自爆アナウンスと非常シグナルがロックフォートの最後を知らせた。 俺は急いで輸送機の格納庫に向かった。 爆発と吹き上げる火炎の中、俺達を乗せた輸送機は、飛び立った。 その直後、あの巨大な化け物が輸送機に乗り込んできた。 俺の命がけの協力もあって、赤い服の女は、化け物を上空へとたたき落とした。 まさにバルキリー、破壊の女神だ。 なんてこった。 輸送機の着いた先は氷に閉ざされた、南極の輸送基地だ。 その上、先発した輸送機の乗員がＴ－ウィルスをばらまいて、全てがゾンビ化した死者の世界になっている。 こんな所で、とても生きていけない。 早く脱出の手段を見つけ出さなければならない。 赤い服の女と別れ、何か役に立つ物をもとめて、基地を探し始めた。 暗がりの中で休憩をしていると何者かが近づいてきたようだ。 奴はすぐそこに来ている。 扉は閉ざされ逃げ出す事が出来ない。 必死になって扉を叩き続けた。 すると、突如扉が開かれた。 俺は、わきめも振らず逃げ出した。 しかし俺はチキンではない、絶対に！ 立ち止まり振りかえるとそこには、赤い服の女が立って俺を見ていた。 ここはいったいどこだ。 でかいエレベーター扉と古い大砲のある部屋で俺は、どこへ行けばいいのか途方にくれ、絶望的な気分だった。 そこに、また奴が現れた。 金髪のサングラスの男だ。 赤い服の女を羽交いじめにしている。 黒いベストの男が駆け込んできた。 金髪のサングラスの男は牢屋の奥に消え、 男は後に続き俺も急いでその後を追った。 どちらも一歩も引かぬ、激しい戦いだ。 赤い服の女の知り合いの男も化け物か？ このままでは、勝負はつかぬであろう。 突然の爆発が二人の勝負に水を差した。 今がこの白い恐怖の大地から脱出する最後のチャンスに違いない。 俺は潜水艦のハッチが閉まる直前もぐりこむ事に成功した。 死者の世界から開放され欲望と権力の世界に戻ってきたのだ･･･ Ｄ.Ｉ.Ｊ. Galerie Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:D.I.J.'s_Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica